


Contingency

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Purgatory, Team Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And here I thought, that you of all people, would be wantin’ to haul ass outta here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/50726990277/and-here-i-thought-that-you-of-all-people-would)

“And here I thought, that you of all people, would be wantin’ to haul ass outta here.”

Castiel shifted irritably, but he didn’t reply, and didn’t move his eyes from the still figure before them.

“Listen, Feathers – “

“If you insist on carrying on a conversation, you could at least do me the dignity of using my name instead of asinine references to birds and” – again, with the air quotes – “‘finger foods,’ both of which I decidedly am not.”

Benny smirked. He briefly thought of pushing his luck, seeing what it would take to break Cas’ steadfast stance, but Dean’s advice echoed in his mind: ‘ _Don’t piss off the nerd angel, Benny. That’s a one-way ticket to a first-class ass-smiting.’ Dean had cringed and unconsciously rubbed at the ridge of his cheekbone. ‘Trust me.’_

“Alright, Cas,” he drawled, deliberately drawing it out. “While I’m really digging your statue impression, I’m not really interested in hangin’ around here like sitting ducks.”

“Again with the bird analogies,” Cas muttered under his breath. “We were fortunate to find this spot. I can’t sense any immediate danger at the moment, and Dean needs to rest. Let him be for a while longer.”

Benny was loath to agree with him; the minute you let your guard down, well… he wasn’t all that interested in discovering the answer to their little “if you kill a monster in monster heaven” dispute, especially now that they were finally on their way out. But the forest was still around them, and Dean was sleeping deeply. Cas and Benny stood on the edge of their impromptu campsite. The evening – day, afternoon, who knew? – before had been rough, to say the least, and the chance to sit (ill-advised), build a small fire (stupid), and recover (what was that?) seemed to be a risk well worth taking. Benny had even thrown caution to the wind and eventually caught some shut-eye, for what seemed like the first time since his “permanent rest.” (And what bullshit was that? There was nothing restful about this existence.) But, once they decided to stay, Dean had almost gleefully claimed his spot, shrugged off his jacket and made a show of draping it across his lap like it was a sheet of the finest silk, and settled on the ground like he was in a luxurious five-star hotel. He hadn’t intended to fall asleep at first, but their small fire had been casting a pleasant heat, and Benny actually felt – dare he say? – human. Castiel was keeping watch and, well, who could blame him? He jerked awake some time later, and his eyes immediately lit upon Cas, standing at the edge of the camp, watching Dean intently. And now, here they were, Castiel, ever the stellar conversationalist, and Benny, getting antsy.

The stillness was too silent, too heavy, and despite what Cas had said, Benny was eager to move out.

“Castiel-“

“I’m a master strategist, you know. It’s something I always thought I was fairly good at.”

Benny stopped, confused at the sudden shift in his demeanor. “Yeah, okay…”

“I hope you understand the only reason I have stayed my hand is for Dean’s sake. He believes that you have a way out. He seems to trust you in this. I trust him. But the second I believe that you’ve lied, or that he will not safely return to his home-“

Oh god, this again. “Yeah, yeah, I got it, Cas. Jesus. What did I tell you? I ain’t interested in hurting Sleeping Beauty over there. You really think I’m gonna screw up my ticket outta here?”

Cas unclenched his jaw slightly, but his tone didn’t change. “He’s more than a ‘ticket.’ Remember that.”

Benny rolled his eyes, “Yes, he’s a sweet, delicate flower. You know, Cas, you may not believe it, but I actually kind of like the guy.”  Benny’s hand unconsciously twitched around the handle of his weapon. ”You, on the other hand-“

“I might not make it out,” Cas murmured absently.

Benny huffed in exasperation. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve said a million times-“

“No, Benny.” For the first time, Castiel turned to face him full-on, and Benny finally understood how Dean felt, caught in cross-hairs of the angel’s laser gaze. He could count on one hand the times Cas had called him by name. “I might not make it out. Something might happen.” His gaze didn’t waver, and Benny felt off-kilter, like Cas was trying to speak to him on a wavelength usually reserved for Dean.

“Something might happen,” he repeated, as though it would enlighten him.

“Yes. Even if the portal- “ And for a moment, it seemed as if Cas couldn’t continue. He glanced at Dean, briefly, and when he looked at Benny the set of his jaw was once again resolute, his eyes clear. “Just. Something might happen, to prevent my leaving.”

Oh. Benny jerked his head once, quickly.  

He let the silence settle between them for a moment. “It’d kill him, though, you know.” Benny stared at the ground. “If _something_ happened. If-“

“Make sure he gets home safely. Make sure he’s well enough to find his brother. I will do the best I can; this is all… hypothetical, of course-“

Benny’s voice pitched low, but he met Castiel’s eyes without faltering when he replied. “Yeah, Cas. I get‘cha.”

Cas’ reply was quiet but firm when he turned his gaze back to Dean with a soft, “Good.”

The hard lines of Cas’ shoulders gentled, and when he took a deep breath, it broke the stillness of the forest. Dean stirred in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Benny considered the angel, then Dean. In this moment, they both seemed to be the most at peace that he had ever seen them. Dean, content that he and his wayward angel were going home. And Castiel… the “master strategist.” The one who he always thought was a little too reckless, maybe even suspiciously so. The one who used his body as a shield to save Dean just hours ago, the one who ran and hid to protect him, the one who now stands watch while he sleeps. The one who knows damn well that Dean won’t budge an inch if he thought… The one who knows this is Benny’s only chance to get out. Dammit.

The air was heavy around them, and Benny felt it’s oppressive weight more than ever.  

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

So when he was resurrected, Benny wasn’t surprised when Castiel wasn’t at Dean’s side, nor was he surprised when that hard, hollow look reappeared in Dean’s eyes at his wary “ _And_ _Cas?_ ”, a look that had been absent since they found a filthy, broken angel crouching by a cool, clear stream. Benny’s chest felt tight, in a way it hadn’t since Andrea, since he first awoke to that putrid weight of Purgatory clinging to his skin which, he knew now, with a bone-deep certainty, he’d never be able to shake.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/50726990277/and-here-i-thought-that-you-of-all-people-would)


End file.
